


if it's you, i like anything

by hobiwink



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: As in very short, M/M, Thief Jisung, This is very short, chenle has a dog, collecting dust already, i wouldve made it longer but it's been sitting in my fics folder for so long, rich chenle, zhong chenle & huang renjun are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiwink/pseuds/hobiwink
Summary: Jisung, who has a not particularly ideal lifestyle, thinks that Chenle won't mind a few pieces of his clothes going missing from his closet. He's proved wrong soon enough.Wherein Chenle is rich and Jisung is a thief, sort of.





	if it's you, i like anything

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my second published nct fic tho there's a lot sitting in my files unfinished (sadly)
> 
> i know this fic is really lacking in development but it's just a really short oneshot
> 
> i wanted to make it longer but it's been in my files for so long now and if i try to make it longer i know it'll just be another unfinished fic :'(
> 
> title is from heartbreaker by nct 127
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys enjoy this short (and weird) fic!
> 
> ps. if you want to check out my nomin au on twitter, [here](https://twitter.com/wznct/status/989497498887536641) it is!

It’s been a long day, being dragged to a business party by Chenle’s parents where there’s no one of his age. He spent the whole time on his phone while his parents went off to chatter with their business partners. Chenle barely did anything physical there, but it was mentally tiring. Dealing with old snobby people made his head hurt. Five or so people had approached him during the party, attempting to start a small conversation with the sixteen-year-old until they got bored and asked him where his parents were.

 

Fortunately, it ended quickly and now Chenle lies on his bed while playing with his dog. It’s a female Shiba Inu, and Chenle got it as a gift from his grandparents just two years ago. Chenle named it Shu, and he’s grown very close to the dog over the years since he’s the one who takes care of it. Now, Shu has grown a little bigger.

 

Not that Chenle doesn’t have any human friends, but he considers Shu as his best friend. Mainly because he always tells his worries and insecurities to the dog, and Shu would come to his side and lick him as if the dog knows what Chenle is talking about.

 

Right now, Chenle is doing exactly that.

 

“I just feel lonely sometimes, Shu.” He sighs, “I know that Renjun-ge’s my friend too, but I barely see him. It’s just old people around me and it’s _exhausting_.”

 

Shu jumps on his bed and licks his hand.

 

Chenle smiles at his dog. “It’s alright, though. I’ll be fine.”

 

He pets her head and Shu nudges her head into Chenle’s hand.

 

Feeling tired, Chenle decides to go to bed early. He shuts the lights off and soon enough, his eyes shut gently and he finds himself in dreamland.

 

 

 

 

At three am in the morning, a soft thud wakes up Chenle from his slumber. He opens one eye, but he can hardly see anything in the dark. However, he sees a figure move in the corner of his room.

 

“Shu?” He calls out, voice husky with sleep.

 

The dog barks.

 

“C’mere, Shu.” Chenle mumbles.

 

Shu barks loudly once again. After a few moments of silence, Chenle feels the dog jump on his bed. He opens his arms and Shu licks his cheek repeatedly.

 

“Stop, stop,” He groans.

 

Shu jumps down from her owner’s bed and lies on her own one.

 

Soon enough, Chenle falls back to sleep. He doesn’t hear the light footsteps in his room, and the loud thud followed by a muffled groan outside his window.

 

 

 

 

“I almost got caught, hyung.”

 

“Don’t try and blame me for this, Jisung.” Yuta glares at the younger boy. “You’re the one who always initiates things like that.”

 

“How many times do I have to say this? I don’t have money and it’s embarrassing to go out in old ratty clothes. Besides, it’s not like those rich and snobby people would mind a few pieces of clothing missing from their huge walk-in closets.” Jisung drops the bag of clothes on the floor and drapes himself over the couch. He brings out his old phone, the screen partly covered in cracks, and starts going through his social media.

 

“I can’t believe you,” Yuta rolls his eyes. “Stealing is not _that_ much of a big deal, but if you actually get caught sneaking in houses, you’ll be roped into a much bigger situation.”

 

“Don’t worry, Hyung.” Jisung says, locking his phone and tossing it to the small coffee table in front of the couch. “I won’t get caught.” He yawns, and his eyes flutter shut.

 

Yuta sighs. He grabs a blanket from the other room and drapes it over Jisung. He sits on the edge of the couch and runs his fingers through the younger’s hair. “I’m just worried for you, Jisung.”

 

Jisung, already falling asleep, hums in acknowledgement of his hyung’s words.

 

 

 

Chenle is on his way downstairs to get breakfast when his phone rings in his hand. Renjun’s smiling face appears on his screen and Chenle’s face immediately lights up. He swipes right and brings the phone near his ear.

 

“Ge!” Chenle shouts into the phone.

 

“Hey, Chenle.” Renjun says.

 

Chenle makes his way downstairs with Shu following after him. “What’s up, Ge?”

 

“Oh, nothing much. Have you eaten breakfast?”

 

“I’m about to. What about you?” The younger boy sits down on the table and their house helper places a glass of water in front of him.

 

“I haven’t, either. Do you wanna get breakfast together and hang out after? I’m in Korea right now and I’m free for today.”

 

Chenle gasps and shoots up from his seat. “Sure, Ge! I’ll be getting ready now!” He runs up the stairs and Shu follows him. The maid looks at him questioningly.

 

“Alright, alright.” Renjun laughs, “I’ll pick you up in about thirty minutes.”

 

“See you, Ge!”

It’s been about months since Chenle and Renjun have seen each other, since the older lives in China while Chenle’s residing in Korea. Renjun’s family business has a branch in Korea, so he goes to the country with his parents when they check up on the business from time to time. On the other hand, Chenle has been living in Korea since his parents decided to stay there for a couple of years. The two met through a party, just like the one that Chenle had attended the other day, and they were the only people there who weren’t _old_ and boring. So, they instantly clicked and became best friends despite the distance between them. It isn’t hard, since they have their phones to constantly talk to each other, and time zones have never been a struggle for them.

 

Chenle enters his room and starts to look through his clothes.

 

“What should I wear, Shu? It’s a little cold today,” He hums, quickly going through his pile of clothes.

 

“How about my favorite sweater?”

 

Shu jumps around and waggles her tail when Chenle says this, as if she understands what the boy is saying.

 

“This is why I love you, Shu.” Chenle gives the dog a quick pat on the head and goes through the pile of clothes where he usually places the said sweater. He squats down and starts looking through the pile.

 

“Oh? It’s not here.” He frowns. Shu jumps on his knees and barks loudly. The weight of the dog almost makes Chenle fall down. Fortunately, he’s able to balance himself with his hand.

 

“Shu, get off.” He groans, pushing the dog lightly. Shu whines and retreats back to the room. Chenle figures he’ll just apologize later.

 

When Chenle gets up, he notices that his palm is covered in dirt. It’s quite unusual because the maid comes in to clean his room every now and then, and he never enters his room with dirty shoes. The footsteps don’t look like a dog’s, either. He cringes and makes his way to the bathroom to wash his hands. However, he sees something just before his feet which makes him stop in his tracks.

 

It’s a set of footsteps leading to the window.

 

Chenle goes to check outside his window. He walks cautiously, afraid that something, or someone, might be waiting for him there.

 

He sticks his head through the window and looks down. There, on the grassy ground, is a lone yellow sock. He recognizes it as one of his old socks.

 

The boy recalls what happened last night. He remembers being woken up by a loud sound, and Shu barking at nothing, as far as he knew. That must be it.

 

“Did I just get robbed?”

 

 

 

“It’s not that of a big deal, Chenle.” Renjun says.

 

Right now, they’re at a breakfast café. The older boy is eating waffles while Chenle is stuffing his mouth with some French toast. It’s a little past ten in the morning, so it’s technically a brunch.

 

“It is,” Chenle pouts, slicing his French toast in half.

 

Renjun takes a bite of his waffle. “You can just buy it again.”

 

“That’s the thing!” The younger boy drops his fork and knife and takes a sip of his hot chocolate. “I can’t get it anywhere else. My grandmother made it for me. She’ll be heartbroken if she finds out that I lost it!”

 

“Do you see her often?”

 

“Yeah, like every other weekend.”

 

“It won’t hurt to tell her.”

 

“Still.” Chenle huffs. “It’s my favorite sweater.”

 

“You can just ask your grandmother to make you another one. I’m sure she’d love to.” Renjun chews on his empty fork subconsciously.

 

The younger boy drops his head on the table, making a loud thump. The impact shakes the liquids in their glasses a little bit. Renjun winces at the sight in front of him.

 

“I swear, if I see whoever stole my sweater…”

 

 

 

 

A few hours later, they walk around the city and go through different shops. So far, Chenle has two paper bags each hanging on his arms while Renjun has a small package in his hand.

 

“When I said that I was free today, I didn’t say we should go shopping all day.” Renjun groans, dropping on the bench that they come across.

 

Chenle sits down next to him. “It’s to make up for all the clothes that were stolen from me?” He smiles apologetically.

 

“Sure,” Renjun rolls his eyes playfully.

 

“I’ve missed you, Ge.”

 

“Me too, Lele.” The older boy tousles Chenle’s hair. “It’s been a long time.”

 

Chenle smiles at Renjun, his eyes disappearing into crescents. “I’m hungry, Ge. Do you wanna grab some snacks?”

 

The older boy nods and the two of them get up from the bench.

 

 

 

They’re strolling down the streets to find a place to eat at when Chenle sees _it._ Or, to be more specific, _him._

Just a few feet in front of him is _his_ sweater being worn by a blue haired boy. The one that Chenle’s grandma made for _him,_ not that boy with an absurd blue head.

 

“It’s him!” Chenle shouts and drops the bags from his arms to go after the boy.

 

“Who-“ Renjun calls out, but Chenle doesn’t bother to listen anymore.

 

“YOU!” The blue haired boy seems to hear this because he turns around and his eyes widen at the sight of Chenle running towards him with a furious look on his face. Immediately, the blue haired boy runs off, saying nothing to the man beside him who looks quite taken aback.

 

The blue haired boy weaves through the streets, attempting to lose the other boy in the thick crowds. However, Chenle has a sharp eye, and the boy’s blue hair isn’t helping him escape either.

 

Chenle pushes himself to run faster, catching up with the blue haired boy. The boy is fast, but not fast enough.

 

Soon enough, the two boys find themselves in an alley. It’s a dead end.

 

The blue haired boy slows down to a stop and turns around to face Chenle. He raises both of his arms, as if surrendering. “Please don’t report me to the police.” He says.

 

Chenle just glares at him and shouts, “Give me back my sweater!”

 

The other boy holds in a laugh because if the owner of the sweater that he’s wearing right now is trying to look intimidating, he’s failing really badly at it.

 

Chenle takes a step closer to the other boy. Now that he can clearly see the blue haired boy’s face, Chenle finds that the boy seems to be his age. And cute, too.

 

The other boy takes a step back. “You’re rich. You can just buy another one.”

 

Chenle takes another step closer, and the blue haired boy steps back again. “I can’t just get that anywhere. It’s special to me.” Chenle says.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll return it, but don’t report me. Please.” The blue haired boy’s hands are still up in the air.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Chenle takes another step forward.

 

The blue haired boy takes another step back, and he feels his back hit the wall.

 

“What do I have to do?”

 

Chenle makes a show of putting his forefinger and thumb on his chin and looking up at the sky, as if thinking deeply.

It's strange how the boy got in through the tight security at Chenle's home without getting caught. It's strange why a boy like him would steal Chenle's clothes. If he had money to dye his hair blue, then why did he need to steal Chenle's clothes? Was it a dare, or was he in desperate need of clothing? No, a dare would be a too low reason for the boy to break into Chenle's home. He must be insane to try and break in a rich family's home, knowing the possible consequences. The boy with the blue hair in front of him is intriguing, Chenle thinks. There's so many unanswered questions in Chenle's head, and the most plausible way to get answers to them would be...

"A date?" Chenle looks at the boy. “How about you go on a date with me?” If the boy agrees, Chenle can get answers to his questions and maybe something from the boy in return of not suing him.  
 

The boy’s hands drop to his side and his mouth gapes open. “What?”

 

“Is it not clear to you?” Chenle laughs, “Have dinner with me and maybe _talk_ about _why_ you decided to steal _my_ clothes, Smurf boy.” He glares at him.

 

The boy’s mouth hangs even wider. “Smurf boy?”

 

“Would you rather I call you that, or will you give me a name?” Chenle raises an eyebrow.

 

The boy hesitates a bit. “Jisung.” He finally says.

 

“Alright Jisung, I’m Zhong Chenle!” The said boy suddenly smiles widely and it’s like he’s a whole different person from what Jisung saw earlier.

 

Jisung mutters a soft, “I know,” But Chenle doesn’t seem to hear it.

 

“So, Jisung,” Chenle takes another step closer. Jisung tries to move back once again, but the wall is stopping him from doing so. “Will you go eat dinner with me?”

 

“But-“

 

“Or would you rather have me sue you?”

 

“I-“ Jisung breathes in deeply. “You promise you won’t sue me or threaten me in any way if I go on that date?”

 

Chenle rolls his eyes. “Sure. Whatever.”

 

“I guess I’ll go, then.”

 

"Can I have my sweater back now?" 

  

 

 

_A year later._

“You’re stealing my clothes again!” Chenle sticks his head out of his closet room, glaring at Jisung who is on the older boy’s bed playing with his phone.

 

The blue haired boy laughs. “How can you say so?”

 

“Some of my clothes are missing _again._ And that’s my sweater that you’re wearing!”

 

Jisung gets up from Chenle’s bed and walks towards him. When he’s close enough, he drapes his arms on Chenle’s shoulders.

 

“Is it even stealing if we’re already dating?” Jisung grins.

 

Chenle groans. “Give me back my shirt! I need to wear that for an event next week.”

 

“Only if you give me a kiss.”

 

Chenle hits Jisung’s chest playfully. “You’re impossible.” He whines, but he leans in anyways to give the younger boy a peck.

 

“You love me.” Jisung says after.

 

“Sadly, I do.”

 

Jisung laughs loudly.

 

“I love you too, Chenle.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
